Rest In Peace
by ChantalCalaway
Summary: This has been coming - my last day with the WWE. Something's with the WWE are scripted. Some are not. My last day is not. How did it play out? ONE-SHOT


The arena was deafening. Cheers poured in from every corner, every crevice; from _under the ring _it seemed like.

That's what you get when you're called the Deadman.

I took off my hat before I entered the ring, which was different than usual. My music carried on as I scanned the crowd, looking for something, Up at the front of the WWE Universe was a small girl, maybe eight, when a shine in her eyes as she stared at me; anticipating my every move.

My cracked lips formed a smile as I walked slowly to her. She had to crane her neck to look up at me, and I thought she would have hyperventilated if I stood there for much longer. Kneeling down on one knee to look the young girl in the eye, I slowly placed my hat on top of her head. She squealed as it fell over her eyes, much too big for her small head.

My face held the small smile as I made my way up the steel steps and into the ring. The noise from the arena slowly died down as a microphone was handed to me. I took one deep breath and prepared to speak to the WWE Universe.

"Many of you…have seen this coming." I rumbled as the lights were turned back on in a hurry. Certain things in the WWE were scripted – and certain things weren't. This particular speech of mine was one of the things that weren't. "Many of you have seen this coming for many years. So I hope this does not come as a surprise to any people out there…in this arena…at home…across the world watching this right now.

"There is a reason this particular episode of Smackdown is showing live." I continued, my voice as deep as it always was when I spoke during Smackdown. "It is because…I requested that the world see this at the exact same time. No spoilers. No cheats. Nothing but everyone knowing as soon as they possibly can. Showing Smackdown live has allowed that."

I faltered before saying anything more. "I wasn't…prepared for this. …Okay, honestly I was. I knew this was coming just as all of you have known this was coming. But…I didn't…prepare a speech. I didn't write anything down. Seeing myself now as I stand here looking like somewhat of a…_moron…_in front of my fans and the WWE Universe…I almost wish I had.

"I'm not very good at this – letting something big out to all of you. I don't feel as if it's my duty. I don't feel as if it's my job. I almost feel as if I am not worthy. But I am the Deadman. I am the Undertaker. I am the Demon of Death Valley. No matter how I have felt prior to this moment…informing the Universe of this _is _my duty. It _is _my job.

"I have come in front of each and every one of you for years. Almost twenty-one years in fact. I have been cheered. I have been booed. But no matter how you react to me walking on stage, there is one thing that stays the same _every single time. _Every time _every single one of you…_is in awe…of me. Me and my powers. Me and my ability."

My eyes flicked towards the girl that I had given my hat to. She was smiling up at me, and I knew I couldn't back out of it now.

"Today. Here on Smackdown. In Hartford, Connecticut where I _first _appeared on your television sets. …That time will officially come to an end." There was a collective gasp around the arena. Apparently the announcement had been a little more of a surprise then I previously thought. "I am here to announce that I am retiring from my entire wrestling career."

I looked down in silence, and the arena mimicked my sound. It was completely quiet. The announcers were saying nothing. The only sound, I realized, was of the little girl sobbing.

A tear raced down my cheek as I walked out of the ring and to the girl. I looked to her father, a silent question of 'can I borrow her for a moment.' He nodded at me.

I put my hands down at her sides and lifted her high into the air. I sat her on my shoulders and walked back into the ring.

I carefully looked up at her as she looked with amazement at the arena. I knew how she felt. The first time you step foot in the ring is an amazing experience. It's like a new awakening. And slowly, I realized, so is the last time you step foot in a wrestling ring.

"This little girl." I said quietly into the microphone. "Will be the reason that your grandchildren will still be watching World Wrestling Entertainment. She will be the reason…that _my _children and grandchildren will still be watching. And possibly…the reason _I _will still be watching.

"She will break the barriers between Superstars and Divas. She will erase the line between heels and faces. She will show how well anyone can fight. She will start _her own _streak. In memory of me. Won't you little girl?"

I held the microphone up to the girl and she said, in a sweet, innocent voice, "_Of course I will Undertaker._"

And with that the arena broke out in applause. I carefully looked up at the girl again and she was beaming, my hat still over her eyes, trying to look around at everyone in the arena.

Within a minute, the lights in the arena went out. The girl clutched onto my neck and I whipped around everywhere, trying to figure out what was going on. Turning the lights out was my thing. The gong of the bell that rang through was my thing. I was really confused.

The lights quickly flashed back on, and standing opposite me in the ring was a figure cloaked in white. He had a white hat, a white overcoat, white boots, and light brown hair. A smile cracked on my face as soon as I recognized who it was; and it didn't take long.

"Well hello Heartbreak Kid."

Shawn whipped off his hat and grinned at me as the arena broke out in applause again. The girl seemed to be hyperventilating again; it was all I could hope for that she would never forget this day.

"My girl, my girl, my girl." Shawn said easily, the words rolling off his tongue. "C'mere youngin'."

I set the girl to the crowd and she shook as she stood in the Deadman's and the Heartbreak Kid's presence.

"There is much to be said about the man known as the Deadman." Shawn smiled at me, and I could only wonder what he was going to say about me. "Some will say that he is an old man that has gone far past his time. That his highlight reel is over.

"Those people are idiots and don't know what they're talking about."

The arena burst into cheers again and the little girl nodded vigorously at Shawn.

"Mark Calaway is an amazing wrestler, person, husband, son, and father. And I am proud to have known him, wrestled with him, and become good friends with him."

Tears pricked to my eyes as I listened to my friend. Shawn suddenly set his microphone down and walked a mere inch's distance away from my face.

"We love you, Mark." He said quietly, trying to make sure that my microphone didn't pick up anything. "Even though I've already retired…I speak for the locker room of both shows. We love you and we'll miss you. Goodbye Deadman."

I wrapped my arms around Shawn, pulling him close to me. Of all the wrestlers I knew, Shawn was one of the one's I was closest to. The only one who was possibly closer to me would be my 'brother' Kane. But according to storyline, he probably would not show up to my dismissal.

"I love you too, Shawn." I whispered quietly. "Thank you for this. You have no idea…"

Shawn pulled out of the hug with a grin. Walking to the girl, he placed his hat in her hands and carried her back to her father. With one swift move, he twirled in his overcoat, a lightning bolt flashed, looking like it touched him, and he swiftly disappeared.

"Thank you everyone for letting me entertain you. Thank you everyone for watching me over a course of almost twenty one years. Thank you for giving me the thrill ride of a lifetime. And with this last appearance…I hope to…_rest…in…peace…"_


End file.
